Exemplary embodiments pertain to a hoisting system, and more particularly, to a deflector or guide for minimizing damage during operation of a hoisting system.
Rescue hoists, such as used on a helicopter for example, typically include a lifting device, such as a hoist or winch, a hoist cable deployed and retrieved by the hoist, and an attachment located at the end of the cable for coupling to a person or cargo. The hoist is commonly a rotary drum, and the hoisting cable is wound or unwound about the drum to raise and lower the hoisting cable and/or a load attached thereto.
Modern rescue hoists are typically operable at high speeds and have an extended length of usable cable. Particularly during high speed operation, as the hoist cable is lifted with a load attached, the load may begin to oscillate as it approaches the helicopter. With this movement, the hoist cable may hear against a surface of the helicopter, such as the door sill for example. This contact between the hoist cable and the airframe may result in damage to the cable.